


The sun will shine on us again

by Cothomvinhcuu



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fanfiction, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cothomvinhcuu/pseuds/Cothomvinhcuu
Summary: Take my life in exchange for the brilliant sunlightUse my eyes to see the glorious dawnAnd remember the moment I died as the beginning of a day when the sun never sets on our kingdom.Warning: Avengers: infinity war spoiler





	The sun will shine on us again

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so please forgive me for all the mistake I did (。┰ω┰。)

Death is always coming so fast. In every last moment, Loki suddenly thinks of his father, his mother and wonders when they died, how did they feel? Were they scared? Because he's scared now. Death was much more colder and painful than he thought.

When Thanos squeezed his neck. No. Ever since the crazy titan and the henchman defeated his brother, Loki knew the chance to survive out of here was very low. For both.

Loki - prideful, clever, master of acting and cheating. Willing to do everything to achieve the goal. Even at the cost of living.

Fighting the battle was never Loki's forte. Although he has power, he has magic. Although it is possible to make up many genius plans, to use three inches of his tongue to manipulate people's mind, his influence on the battlefield is very weak. Can not change the situation completely.

But his stupid brother is different. Loki does not want to admit, but Thor is a very powerful God. He is much stronger than him, even stronger than their father. Odin's lineage always own a lot of power and a persistent will to fight.

Therefore, to fight the fierce and violent monster like Thanos, Thor is the best choice. Not him.

Loki, since then has always been a wise man. He judged the situation and made the decision in a flash. Just when the plan to call the Hulk failed, he immediately bet.

The crazy titan and the hordes of mercenaries couldn't stop talking about the balance, about in the two pick one. Then two princes, two son of Odin. If he dies, Thor will be spared. 

Stupid brother is the only one who can defeat Thanos, save the universe, give all the people a hope of survival. Not him.

For many years, Loki was always a wise man. He knows what brings the most benefit, he knows who brings the most value. The smart brain tells him that Thor has the highest percentage of chances to win Thanos in all, in order to avenge the murdered of Asgardians, to save their homeland, to save the world, he must let his brother stay alive. 

This is Loki's final plan. A stupid plan. Hurting himself is stupid. He did not want to do that. But there is only this way.

A glance looked at his older brother, Loki suddenly realized something.

Oops, wrong calculation. 

He shouldn't let the stupid brother stay alone.

Thor is tied by a bunch of metal, staring at this scene. There is no sign of tear, but he is definitely crying. How much choking in his throat, how much wrathful in his mind and how much painful in his heart just to see the last person he loves so much die before his eyes. 

But it was too late.

Brutality is what everyone can imagine. But the level of brutality can only be understood by suffering with their own body. 

The fingers clenched around Loki's neck, breaking his bone and crushing his throat were more realistic than any injury in the past thousand of years. Because he knew this will be real.

There is no trick or miracle. There is no savior or hero who appears in time.

This time Loki's death will be real.

Do not show weakness.

He told himself.

This is the last chance for his parents to be proud. This is the only thing he can do to not be ashamed of facing them on the other side of the world.

Take courage. Be resilient.

But it hurt...it hurt...so much! 

Skin and flesh, muscle and bone. The inside organs. Eyes, nose, mouth, ears. He felt pain every where. 

Loki suddenly wanted to cry out. His eyes were dark red, and the eyeball was squeezed at the point they almost fell out of the eye sockets. Now even if he want to cry, there is only blood flowing out.

There is no one not be afraid of death.

There is no one want to die.

But it was too late.

There was no other way.

Thanos throws Loki off the ground with all his strength and pleasure. Looking at him be broken like a doll made of clay. He did not strangle him to death but stabbed Loki with a snow crystal. To let him frozen to death.

The giant was killed by ice. What an ironic and ridiculous ending.

The crazy titan with his henchmen used space stone to disappear in the air. Leave behind two bodies.

In the darkness, Loki was still able to see Thor crawled toward him by his arms and legs.

Soon enough, he will turn into a corpse in his brother's arms.

When approaching the edge of dying, the terrible pain and the extremely cold vanished. Loki's body went through a great relaxation, an incredible sense of calm and a mind that is very lucid. So he made an decision that normally he did not dare to do.

Loki pulled out his right eye before it froze with him. The right eye has the color of Northern Europe sea where the waves always whispering, the color of the ice that frozen for thousand years in Jotunheim, the color of the beautiful sky of Asgard when it was still prosperous.

Give it to Thor, as a gift to apologize ...

I'm sorry for all the trouble, all the meaningless wars that I have caused

I'm sorry for causing our mother to die

I'm sorry for making our father disappeared 

I'm sorry for not being able to live with you anymore... 

I'm sorry 

I'm sorry 

I'm sorry 

In the middle of so many apologies, his eyelids gradually closed, his heart gradually slowed down.

The soul was slowly pulled out of his body.

Finally, the grim reaper embraced Loki in its arms. 

Take my life in exchange for the brilliant sunlight

Use my eyes to see the glorious dawn

And remember the moment I died as the beginning of a day when the sun never sets on our kingdom.

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know many of you want to think of Loki's death as a heroic epic, a little brother who loves his brother more than anything, decided to sacrifice his life to save his brother, but please remember that on the screen that day, there was also a weak Loki, a broken, painful and fear of death Loki. He want to live, to be happy besides his brother. But there is no other way. Please accept and love him more than before. 
> 
> Since death is not a joke, it's a painful choice ...


End file.
